


he’ll lead a right direction

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: yeah, that's my love [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Flirting, Fuck Marry Kill, Games, Isak ignores the rules, M/M, Magnus ships evak, fmk, magnus is done with everyone, teenagers being silly, wow they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Magnus just wanted a game of FMK. Why did Isak and Even have to be so in love?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [he’ll lead a right direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118562) by [LonelyLikeACastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway)



> From the prompt: Magnus roped Isak into playing a fuck, marry, kill game between Even, Jonas, and himself (bc that's apparently a current trend in Norway teens rn) and Isak chose Even for every option out of loyalty, Even who just arrives and joins them gets informed by an indignant Magnus about Isak not being a goodsport and Even just can't stop grinning
> 
> Title from The World is Yours by Nas

“I know!” Everyone groans, knowing what to expect at this point. “Fuck, Marry, Kill.” Magnus looks around at the other people in the livingroom at Eva’s cabin. “What? We haven’t played it yet this time.” 

“Played what?” Isak says, walking into the room. 

“Fuck, Marry, Kill. What else?” groans Eva from her perch on the back of the couch. 

“Just for that, you’re going first.” Magnus pauses for a second thinking. “Fuck, Marry, Kill...Jonas...Noora...and me!” Eva laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“Hmmmm. Let me think. Marry Noora.” They exchange a look. “Fuck Jonas. Kill you.” She finishes with a smile.

“What the fuck!” Magnus shouts indignantly.

“Sorry.” She replies, giving a small shrug. 

“Ok. How about…” Magnus looks around the room before settling on Jonas. “Fuck, Marry, Kill…any suggestions guys?” 

“Vilde!” 

“Sana!” 

“And me. Of course.” Magnus finishes.

“Marry Vilde. Fuck Sana. Kill you.” Jonas says matter-of-factly, and most everyone laughs.

“Fucking hell - Ok. How about...Isak!” Isak had made his way to the kitchen and was passing through the room again with a full loaf of bread and two bottles of water.

“I don’t wanna know.” Noora says from the couch, just as Isak is opening his mouth to explain. 

“I do, but I’m showing restraint.” Magnus shoots back. Isak rolls his eyes. “Ok. Me...Noora...Even. Go.”

“Marry Even. Fuck Even. Kill you guys.” Isak says, leaning against the door frame.

“You hate me that much, Isak?” Noora asks, and he laughs.

“No, but I can’t just fuck one of you if I’m married to Even. It’d be rude.”

“I’ve been killed three times now. Three! I was hoping you’d at least fuck me. Jesus,” Magnus moans.

“You realize this is hypothetical.” Eva says, and Isak looks offended.

“I’m not gonna cheat on my husband. Jesus Christ.” There’s the sound of feet from down the hall and Even appears, wearing a hoodie and boxers.

“Great. Explain to your boyfriend how ‘fuck marry kill’ works, please.” Noora says, and Even narrows his eyes, still groggy from having woken up.

“What?”

“They want me to cheat on you.” Isak says, and Magnus cuts in.

“No! We do not. Let’s make that clear.” He says, and Jonas frowns.

“Christ, Magnus.” Jonas says.

“Pretty sure he knows karate. Just protecting the group, here.”

“What’s happening?” Even pushes his hair back from his face.

“Isak refuses to play FMK correctly.” Eva says, and Isak scoffs defensively.

“Yeah, well…” He pauses, trying to come up with something clever. “It’s stupid.” He says, handing one of the water bottles to Even. The older boy smirks, taking a swig before handing it to Isak to do the same.

“You’re causing trouble?” Even teases, and Isak smiles.

“He won’t pick anyone other than you. To fuck or marry.” Noora says.

“I’m touched.” Even says kissing Isak’s cheek.

“You better be, _jævel_ 1. Everyone hates me now except for you.” 

“I’ll beat them up.” Even says, and they start to move closer to each other.

“So you do know karate.” Magnus hedges.

“No. I’m a self taught ass kicker.” Even jokes, and Isak rolls his eyes fondly. 

“You know what? Kill this goof. I changed my mind.” Isak says, Even makes an outraged face. 

“You know what give me one! I want to do FMK.” Isak groans in frustration, and Eva claps, clearly anticipating the show that’s about to start in the form of an Even-Isak conversation. Noora turns in her seat so she’s facing the corner of the room where they stand, a smirk on her face.

“Ummmm. Ok.” Magnus thinks for a second. “Huh. Isak, obviously. Jonas. Me.” Even smiles for a second and looks at Isak. 

“If I really had to choose...Marry Isak. Fuck Magnus and Jonas. Kill Isak. Life insurance. But I still get to marry him.” There’s a mischievous smile playing on his lips, and Isak shoves his shoulder.

“A one night stand?! I thought there was a spark. Were all of our moments lies?” Magnus shouts dramatically. 

“Yes. I love another.” Even puts a hand over his heart, looking at Isak with eyebrows raised. “He’s worth more money dead though.” They kiss, and Eva groans.

“I’ll say it again - this is hypothetical.” She says, and Even laughs against Isak’s mouth. They’re somehow so close together now, despite having started completely apart. They seem to be so lost in each other Eva’s not even sure they heard her.

“Not this.” Isak says, waving a finger between Even and himself. “Ever.”

“Aw, that’s nice. You’re so nice.” Even kisses him again, and pulls back smiling. “But if I ask you to sign a life insurance policy at some point, I’d strongly advise you to refuse.” Isak kisses him back.

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1bastard/fucker/etc. 
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
